


Precautions

by Sodsta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dominant Prompto Argentum, M/M, Submissive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Teasing, bottom!Noctis, sometimes Prompto likes to be a little mean, top!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodsta/pseuds/Sodsta
Summary: Prompto learned his lesson after the first time. He definitely wouldn’t be making the same mistake again.





	Precautions

He’d learned his lesson after the first time it happened. That was all it took. No mistake this time. And really, he should have known. He’d only left Noct alone for, what…? Ten-fifteen minutes? He’d made sure he wasn’t gagged and he’d only been in the next room – close enough to hear if Noct had needed to call out. There’d been  _some_  squirming, at least… he’d heard the bedsprings creak a little… but after a while, with things having gone  _suspiciously_  silent, he’d gone back in to check. Aaaaaand, yep… there he was, still very much tied to bed, ankles bound to his thighs and wrists secured to the headboard, and yet somehow… fast asleep. Even kinda drooling a little.

It was cute. He’d taken pictures, before carefully waking him up and untying him. Mood killed, but hey… that was fine. They’d just sorta snuggled for the rest of the night and watched shitty sitcom re-runs.

He should have figured that leaving Noct alone in a bed for any length of time would have resulted in a sleepy prince. Most things resulted in a sleepy prince. So… tonight, his second attempt… he’d taken, uh…  _precautions_.

“Tight enough?” he asked, giving Noct’s hands a quick pat once the ropes were finally secure. He watched as Noct gave a firm, testing tug and smirked at the lack of give. He’d gotten pretty good at this, even if he  _did_  say so himself. Noct’s legs were already tied, ankles once again strapped to his thighs, but this time he’d taken the extra few minutes to secure Noct’s knees up and apart, spread open and attached to the corner posts of the headboard.

It couldn’t have been super comfortable, but Noct knew the safe word, and if things got too much at any point he could use it and Prom would have him out in seconds. That had always been a promise.

With a small, satisfied chuckle, Prom climbed off to mattress and stretched. “Alright, well… I’m gonna go make a snack,” he informed, and he could see the frown on Noct’s face almost before he’d even finished speaking.  _Not again. You know what happened last time._

“… really?” Noct asked, and quirked a dark, dubious brow.  Prom just turned picked up a small purple box. Precautions.

“Yeah,” he replied, opening the box and pulling out the sheer purple plug inside. “Really. Don’t worry, though…”

He tossed the box onto the bedside table and reached into the drawer for their trusty bottle of warming, tingly lube. His favourite of the lubes. Soooo much better than that weird strawberry flavoured one. Ugh!

“… I got somethin’ for ya.”

Ooooh, look at that. Noct was curious. The small shift as he tried to get a better look at the new toy. Straining  _juuuuust_  a little against the ropes ‘round his wrists. “What is it?”

It was pretty obvious what it was, but Prom figured Noct more likely meant ‘what is it gonna do’. Because  _that…?_  Oh,  _that_  was the beauty of it. He popped open the cap and poured a generous amount of the goopy liquid onto his hand, greasing up the plug, before sliding between Noct’s thighs and running a lubed finger around Noct’s well-presented ass. He truly was wide-open right now. Totally helpless. Really… there was a  _lot_  Prom could do to him, but… they had time.  Right now…? He had plans.

Noct gasped at the sudden touch, and Prom wasn’t particularly merciful. He circled Noct’s entrance just once before sliding his finger inside, getting as much lube in and around his ass as possible before pushing in a second finger and fucking him slowly enough to elicit a small hiss as he watched Noct’s cock twitch against his stomach.

Noctis was gorgeous like this. He was always gorgeous, but lying on his back, open and vulnerable, eyelids fluttering in helpless arousal…? Yeah… Prom was pretty sure he could watch that all day.

He didn’t spend too long on prep, the plug was fairly small and he really wanted to see the look on Noct’s face when he realized what he was in for. A couple more minutes of gentle fucking, before he removed his fingers and eased the plug slowly inside, letting Noct adjust as he went, before it finally slid home. It was narrow, but long – long enough to brush up against Noct’s prostate – and Prom grinned as he tapped at the base of it several times to watch Noct’s reaction. Heh… exactly as he’d thought. The jolts made Noct’s whole body tense and he took a particular sadistic glee in the way Noct clenched his fists and instinctively tried to lower his legs. Oh-ho… he couldn’t have asked for much more, huh?

“How’d that feel, buddy?” he asked, sitting back up so he could get a clearer view of Noct’s scrunched, focussed face. “Intense enough for ya?”

“Prom…”

Noct’s voice was lower than usual – almost gruff. Clearly it had been something of a shock, and Prom reached down to give Noct’s semi-hard cock a few firm, loving strokes, until he was whining and wriggling and entirely rock hard and pulsing in his hand.

“So, like I said…” He let go and reached down to the plug again, fingers poised. “I’m gonna go get a snack. And this time I’m fairly sure you won’t be asleep when I get back.”

“Wha-… Prompto, I….”

“Feel free to squirm as much as you want, babe.”

Without waiting for Noct’s response, he turned the dial on the base of the plug and sat back as Noct’s entire body  _arched_  and his toes  _curled_  from the sudden vibrating onslaught.

The setting was intermittent. No real pattern, and no way to know or anticipate when each new wave would hit. And it was strong. Prom had tested out the intensity on the palm of his hand, going through each setting one by one until he’d found the one he thought would drive Noct insane. And… Astrals above… the reaction was even better than he’d imagined.

“F-fuck… Prompto…. A-ah….”

Prom smirked, and he felt suitably evil. Like… in a  _fun_  way, but evil all the same. Like some kind of sexy Disney villain. Damn… a cape would have made this even better! He sat and watched the show for a while with eager, hungry eyes, each new moan and gasp and whimper lighting his nerve endings on  _fire_ , before he finally stood up and moved, perhaps a little reluctantly, toward the kitchen door. “So, yeah… see ya in fifteen minutes.”

“No! P-please….” Anything else Noct might have wanted to say was cut off by another guttural moan and a tug against his restraints. Noct knew the safe word. And Prom was close enough to hear it should it need to be used. But until then…?

Well… he’d just have to suffer… 


End file.
